As vehicles become more complex and are provided with increased functionality, the level of potential driver distractions increases. For example, an increasing number of cars are being equipped with navigation systems, the ability to pair with mobile user devices, in car displays, etc. While these various instruments dramatically increase the user's ability to engage in a variety of activities, there is a corresponding increase in driver distraction.
Previous attempts have been made to limit the impact of such instrumentation on driver distraction. In one approach, the physical location of various elements, e.g., in car displays, has been chosen to limit the distance a user must look away to interface with the particular instrument. Another approach has been to implement many instruments that include a hands-free interface, e.g., a voice activation system. Still others have attempted to segregate out certain functionalities, e.g., precluding or blocking input to certain instruments such as a navigation system while the vehicle is being operated.